


Proche de toi

by Haze_Cos



Series: Stingue Collection [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Art, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Scents & Smells, Self Prompt, stingro, stingue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos
Summary: Rogue et Sting vivent ensembles depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils sont devenus extrêmement tactiles l'un avec l'autre, oubliant parfois la limite entre être amis et plus que ça.Inspiré d'un prompt (voir les notes à la fin pour éviter le spoil).Art durant la lecture!English version available
Relationships: Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742560
Kudos: 1





	Proche de toi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Close to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179509) by [Haze_Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos)



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !  
> Le dessin et l'histoire m'appartiennent (Tumblr: have-draw / Insta: haze_draw).
> 
> Je n'ai pas de re-lecteur donc je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, n'hésitez pas à me corriger pour que je puisse edit!
> 
> Prompt d'inspiration à la fin, pour éviter le spoil.
> 
> L'histoire est également disponible en anglais. :)

Rogue marchait dans la rue, en compagnie de son ami Frosh. Il était près de dix heures et il se dirigeait vers sa guilde : Sabertooth.

Ce dernier soupira, regardant le ciel bleu. C’était une si belle journée. Rogue trouvait dommage d’aller s’enfermer dans la guilde au lieu de profiter du beau temps, cependant le travail n’attendait pas.

Il n’avait cependant pas prévu de partir en mission aujourd’hui.

Ce matin, assez tôt, Sting avait pénétré comme un boulet de canon dans sa chambre, réveillant Rogue au passage. Le blond avait commencé à fouiller dans les placards de l’autre garçon, sous le regard endormi de celui-ci.

Il n’était pas rare que leurs affaires soient mélangées. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis des années dans ce petit appartement, proche de leur guilde. Bien que leurs goûts vestimentaires soient différents, ils partageaient facilement leurs vêtements de tous les jours, pour rester à la maison. Il n’était donc pas rare de croiser un Sting, affalé sur le canapé, portant un jogging rouge et noir, ou encore un Rogue endormi, dans un croc-top large, en train de se faire du café.

Rogue tourna son regard vers la lacrima réveil posée sur sa table de chevet. Celle-ci affichait peu après sept heures du matin. Il grommela :

« Sting… Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? Il est sept heures du matin.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé de t’avoir réveillé. Orga m’avait dépanné un tee-shirt la dernière fois et j’ai promis de lui rendre aujourd’hui. J’ai dû le mettre dans ta pile quand j’ai trié le linge hier.

\- Hm… Ça ne pouvait pas attendre qu’on parte pour la guilde ? »

Sting se releva avec un son victorieux, tenant un tee-shirt vert et noir immense dans sa main. Il se tourna vers Rogue avant de s’approcher du lit et de s’affaler sur le jeune homme, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Je dois partir dans dix minutes, j’ai énormément de travail qui m’attends à la guilde. Quand je suis parti hier soir, Yukino déposait encore une pile immense de papier sur mon bureau. Je vais y passer la journée, chuchota-t-il. »

Rogue fredonna, dégageant un bras de sous la couverture pour la passer dans les cheveux de Sting dans une tentative de réconfort.

« Je viendrais t’aider plus tard dans la matinée, si tu veux.

\- C’est vrai ? demanda-t-il en se redressant pour mieux voir son visage. Merci, tu es le meilleur. »

Sting se pencha et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Rogue, respirant profondément son odeur. Rogue posa ses mains dans son dos, le laissant faire.

Il n’était pas rare pour eux d’être physiquement affectueux. Auparavant, cela se limitait à l’intimité de leur appartement, ne voulant pas s’afficher à Sabertooth ou dans la ville, par peur de représailles. Cependant, depuis que Sting avait pris la tête de la guilde, il se permettait beaucoup plus d’affections en public. Rogue avait juste suivi le mouvement.

Leurs camarades de guilde n’avaient pas eu l’air choqués, mais ils les charriaient souvent, leur disant de se marier ou autres. Sting rigolait avec eux, les charriant à son tour, alors que Rogue les ignorait juste. Pour dire la vérité, il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu’ils disaient. Il trouvait ça normal d’agir comme ils le faisaient… Ils étaient amis depuis tant d’années, il était normal d'être affectueux à ce stade.

Finalement, Sting se dégagea de lui et se pencha pour passer son nez dans ses cheveux avant de l’embrasser sur la tempe et de se relever complètement.

« Allez, je dois y aller. À tout à l’heure ! »

Aussi vite qu’il était venu, il disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui, plongeant à nouveau la chambre dans le noir. Rogue se retrouva seul avec Frosh, qui dormait encore, et replongea dans un sommeil avec l’odeur de Sting sur son oreiller.

Rogue pénétra dans la guilde, accueilli par un brouhaha de discussions variées. Il avança vers le bar au fond de la salle en saluant les mages qu’il croisa. Il s’avança vers Yukino et Minerva, assises au bar en train de trier quelques papiers, et les salua également.

« Ah ! Bonjour Rogue, Sting nous a dits que tu t’étais dévoué pour l’aider pour la paperasse aujourd’hui, rigola doucement Yukino.

\- Oui, je n’ai pas eu trop le choix. Cependant, je vois qu’il vous a déjà donné une partie de son travail.

\- Nous trions juste les missions récemment réalisées pour les archiver, annonça Minerva en se tournant vers lui. Je vois que le fait que Sting soit collant dès le matin te fait faire bien des choses. »

Rogue sentit ses joues chauffer, sentant les remarques arriver.

« En arrivant, il a dit qu’avoir passé cinq minutes à te renifler l’avait requinqué et qu’il était prêt à se mettre au travail, ricana Minerva.

\- Minerva…, commença doucement Yukino.

\- C’est bon Yukino, la coupa gentiment Rogue, les joues rouges. Sting peut dire ce qu’il veut, ça ne me dérange pas. Sur ce, je vais aller l’aider avant qu’il ne se noie dans ses papiers. »

Rogue partit assez rapidement, essayant de se calmer. Il ralentit en montant les escaliers, maudissant Sting et sa langue trop bien pendue, qui le mettait dans des situations gênantes. Être charrié sur leurs comportements ne le dérangeait pas habituellement, puisque Sting s’occupait de faire la conversation à sa place. Cependant, quand c’était à lui de répondre, cela le gênait, car il ne savait pas quoi leur dire.

C’est légèrement mal à l’aise qu’il toqua à la porte du bureau du maître de guilde avant d’entrer. Le regard du blond s’éclaira à l’apparition de Rogue, le remerciant déjà à l’avance. Le brun s’approcha du bureau pour regarder les différentes piles de papier avant de sentir une main agripper sa ceinture et le tirer. Il atterrit sur les genoux de Sting, qui s’empressa de le serrer contre lui et de plonger son visage sans son cou.

« Merci de venir m’aider, j’en peux plus.

\- Et pourtant, il va falloir continuer, monsieur le maître de guilde. Je vais prendre une pile pour aller travailler en bas, mais tu dois continuer de ton côté si tu veux finir avant ce soir.

\- Oui, oui, juste cinq minutes de pause. »

Roguese tourna légèrement vers lui et posa sa joue contre la tête de Sting, le laissant faire. Il profita également de l’odeur de son comparse, laissant dériver ses pensées. Parfois, il se demandait si l’attrait pour l’odeur venait de leur éducation par les dragons ou si c’était à cause de leur capacité olfactive de dragon slayer. Il laissa ses pensées divaguer pendant de longues minutes avant de se reculer suffisamment pour regarder Sting.

« Allez, tu dois te remettre à travailler.

\- Et si tu restais m’aider ici au lieu de descendre ? Demanda Sting, une pointe d’espoir dans la voix.

\- Certainement pas. Je sais que si je m’installe ici, tu n’avanceras définitivement pas sur tes papiers. »

Rogue frotta son nez contre les cheveux de Sting, prenant une dernière inspiration avant de se lever, forçant facilement le blond à lâcher prise.

Il récupéra un tas de papier et de quoi écrire avant de partir en direction de la porte.

« Ne t’avise pas de sortir de ce bureau avant l’heure du déjeuner, sinon tu te débrouilleras tout seul. À tout à l’heure ! »

Il sortit en refermant la porte et descendit pour aller s’installer au bar de la guilde.

Il s’attela à sa tâche, aidé par Frosh, et ne fit une pause qu’en même temps que Sting à l’heure du déjeuner.

Ils passèrent tous les deux la journée à remplir et signer différents papiers. Lorsque Rogue releva la tête, la pendule affichait presque dix-sept heures et Sting s’approchait de lui, tout souriant.

« J’espère pour toi que la pile de paperasse qui restait est entièrement signée et tamponnée, dit Rogue en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Oui, j’ai entièrement fini tout le travail que j’avais accumulé. Je n’y serai pas arrivé sans toi cependant, merci. »

Le blond prit le tabouret à côté de l’autre dragon slayer, observant Rogue finir les derniers papiers. Une fois le dernier coup de tampon mit, le brun se pencha en arrière, s’étirant, avant de se tourner légèrement vers Sting.

Ce dernier avait sa tête appuyé sur son bras, qui reposait sur le bar. Les yeux d’azur le fixaient, s’imprégnant de chaque détail. Rogue lui sourit, prenant la même position en miroir. Il devait avouer qu’ils passaient rarement toute une journée sans se parler ou presque. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il avait manqué sa présence, mais la sensation n’était pas si loin.

Sting leva doucement la main et prit doucement le visage de Rogue en coupe. Il se rapprocha, examinant son visage. Le brun rougit, un peu confus.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

\- Attends, tu as quelque chose sur le visage, répondit Sting. »

Le blond se pencha un peu plus, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Rogue. Le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de les fermer pour profiter du chaste baiser.

Lorsque Sting recula, quelques secondes plus tard, il sourit à Rogue.

« C’était moi. »

Le brun rougit un peu plus à la ligne de drague de son compagnon. Il entendit soudain les sifflements et les applaudissements des autres mages de la guilde qui avaient assisté à la scène. Sting se tourna vers eux pour leur faire coucou, inconscient du dragon slayer agité et gêné à ses côtés.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Rogue.

« Et si on rentrait à la maison ? Je suis fatigué et je veux juste me poser pour regarder un film avec toi, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille. »

Rogue acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête alors que Sting l’entraînait vers la sortie, attrapant leurs exceeds au passage.

Rogue baissa les yeux vers sa main, observant ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Sting alors qu’il les menait vers leur appartement.

Tous deux n’avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer leurs sentiments, mais ils savaient que ce qu’ils ressentaient était réciproque, et ce, depuis longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Sting regarde Rogue et prends doucement son visage en coupe pour l’examiner. Rogue est un peu confus et demande ce que fait Sting.  
> "Attends, il y a quelque chose sur ton visage, répond Sting puis embrasse Rogue.  
> "C'était moi."  
> Rogue devient rouge et agitée.


End file.
